Margaret Matlin
Margaret Matlin is the mother of Maya and Katie Matlin. She is married to Mr. Matlin. She suffers from multiple sclerosis and uses a wheelchair, but is able to walk with forearm crutches. She takes at least two pills of Codeine to deal with pain caused by her own injury. She is portrayed by Spirit Synott in Season 11, and Kate Hewlett in Season 12 and Season 13. Character History Season 11 In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Katie is eager to know if she made it to the National Soccer team after she tried out, and Margaret gives her advice. Later on, she encourages Katie when she is feeling nervous. She proceeds to ask Katie to give her medicine to her, and after Katie hands it to her, she takes her medicine, Codeine. Katie asks if she takes it everyday, but she says she only uses it when she needs it. Later on, Katie steals two pills of Codeine to deal with her pain due to her injury in the try outs but she doesn't find out. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), she welcomes Katie home from the hospital with Maya. She sees Katie's surgery as the start of her recovery and her eventual return to the soccer field. When Katie asks what she is supposed to do since she can't play soccer now, Margaret reminds her that it is her senior year and that she has student council, her friends, and Drew to keep her busy. While putting her Codeine pills away, she tells Katie that she's sure she'll find something interesting to fill the void. In Hollaback Girl (2), after Katie overdoses on oxycodone the night before, Margaret and her husband send their older daughter to rehab. Season 12 In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Margaret breaks the news to Katie that they can't afford to send her to Stanford. In Zombie (1), Margaret does not allow Maya to go the senior party that Drew is hosting, and tells her to practice her cello instead. Maya ends up sneaking out to the party anyway. In Zombie (2), she is seen coming into the house with Katie and catches Maya and Harry together on the couch. Maya breaks down about Cam to Katie and her mother. Season 13 In Summertime, she is eating ice cream with her daughters discussing the Paris trip and the Fefe Dobson concert. Later, she is seen at home walking with the support of forearm crutches. She punishes Maya for staying out too late and Maya says that she hates her, but later apologizes. In Who Do You Think You Are, Margaret finds Maya at home after getting a call from the school that she skipped class. She asks Maya what is going on, but notices Maya's laptop before she closes it. Maya shows her mother the hate page on Facerange for her, and confesses she made a sexy music video, which caused people to begin to make fun of her. Maya apologizes to her mom, and Margaret tells Maya that the bullying is not her fault and they will figure what to do about it. In Barely Breathing, Margaret is seen with Maya in Mr. Simpson's office trying to find out who started the hate page. She is again seen in the office with Maya after her fight with Zoe, and agrees with Zoe's mom that it's not necessary to get the police involved. She then is seen at home scolding Maya for threatening a girls life, and tells Maya that she is obviously grounded, which means no tv or Internet. Maya tells her how the bulling has affected her, and Margaret tells her she is on her side if she wants to press criminal charges against Zoe. She is then seen in the living room after thinking that she heard the television after she told Maya she said no tv. Maya than tells her mom that she does not want to press criminal charges and that she has more important things to look forward to, to which Margaret said she is glad to hear. She leaves Maya looks back at the window thinking about her kiss with Miles. Trivia *She was the sixth character to be in a wheelchair. The other five being Maya Goldberg, Nadia Yamir, Mr. Ehl, Jimmy Brooks, and Trina. *She is the third character in the franchise to be portrayed by different actors/actresses. The first was Shane McKay and the second one was Emma Nelson. *As of Summertime she walks with the support of forearm crutches. Quotes *'Can't Tell Me Nothing (1):' (To Katie) Margaret: "There's my soccer star." *'Can't Tell Me Nothing (1):' (To Katie) Margaret: "Ever since you were in utero you've been a little kicker. You were born for this. Literally." *'Can't Tell Me Nothing (1):' (To Katie) Margaret: "Sometimes the universe has a different plan - we adapt." *'Zombie (1):' (To Maya): "Nice bum, where ya from?" Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Parents Category:Season 11 Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13